


朱警官和白律师

by ZYLBYszd933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYLBYszd933/pseuds/ZYLBYszd933
Summary: 还债！！我下辈子再也不做鸽子了！卡文了，写的不是很顺利，大家多多包涵！
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	朱警官和白律师

朱一龙是个刑警，脸长得像大明星，漂亮的很，平常看起来温温柔柔的，但打犯人一拳就能打掉人两颗牙，回回出去交流学习都知道刑警大队朱队长是个金刚芭比，谁都不愿意跟他切磋，他倒是坐在位置上一副像是别人欺负他了的样子。  
朱队长那么好看，性格也好，更是警界新秀，追他的男男女女海了去了，朱队长只是轻飘飘的回了句：“家里有人了”，搞得那几天小姑娘小男生都蔫蔫的，但是这个“人”吧，到是谁也没见过，只听说是个律师，姓白。队里几个活泼一点的小姑娘变着法的套朱一龙话，才知道，白律师叫白宇，跟朱警官两个人是竹马竹马长大的，比朱警官小两岁，多的就再问不出了。  
知道有一次破了个大案子，朱警官请大家吃饭，吃饭的时候不小心喝了口酒，当时就迷糊了，手机一直震，副队长陈伟栋大着胆子拿起来一看“甜宝”当时就愣了，在场的队友呼啦一下全围过来了，陈伟栋估计也是酒精上头了，竟然开了外放，七八个人围着手机就听到那边传来一个好听的男声：“哥哥，你们聚餐完了吗？我这边加完班了，去接你吧？……喂？哥哥？你在听吗”队里的人眼冒绿光，有人捅了陈伟栋一胳膊肘他才反应过来：“甜……不是，是白宇吗？我是警队副队长陈伟栋，一龙不小心喝醉了，我们在xxx饭馆，你来接他吧”那边原本稍微带着点亲昵撒娇的声音突然变得冷淡起来：“好的，谢谢你帮我照看他，我十五分钟后到”说完就挂了电话。  
队里几个人都赶紧收拾了一下自己的仪容仪表，还给朱一龙扶起来擦了擦脸。等白宇到的时候就看见两个人扶着朱一龙坐在饭馆门口的椅子上，旁边列队似的站着三男三女。他今天晚上参加了个交流会又回律所拿了下给朱一龙准备的礼物，身上还穿着西装，只是领带解掉扔在了车里。陈伟栋看着一个开着宝马穿着一身精致黑西装的高高瘦瘦的英俊男人走过来心里就差不多有了数，白宇看起来有点高冷，只是和队里的人简单的寒暄了几句就招呼着陈伟栋帮他把朱一龙扶到车后座上。白宇还加了陈伟栋的微信表示会到家跟他保平安，让他们安心回家，上车之后他又转给了陈伟栋两千块当做今晚聚餐的餐费。白宇说朱一龙醉了，自然是陈伟栋结的账，反正朱一龙醒了也会转给他，让他不必客气。处理好了这些他就开车走了，警队里的人你看看我我看看你，突然有点迷糊，刚才那个撒娇喊哥哥的声音是不是他们的幻觉。  
白宇把朱一龙带回家的时候，朱一龙已经有意识了，乖乖的坐在车后座喝水，脸上还带着前两天和犯人搏斗时的伤，看起来又乖又可怜，如果不是他白衬衫下隐约能看出轮廓的勃发肌肉以及身上没有卸下去的背带枪套谁也不会相信他是个刑警队长。白宇扶着他换了拖鞋，坐到沙发上，朱一龙仰头靠在沙发背上拉着白宇的手，他其实只喝了一口，这会儿基本上已经全好了，只是还有一点头痛。白宇看朱一龙没什么事了，就站起来准备去换衣服洗澡。朱一龙看他站起来也跟着站起来，朱一龙从后面搂住白宇的腰，炙热的鼻息打在白宇脖颈上，白宇瞬间就被挑起了性致，朱一龙最近很少回家，他俩已经大半个月没有做过了。朱一龙看他停下了，就更加变本加厉的去问他的后颈，揉搓他的腰身，“宝宝，就穿着这身让我操你好不好”白宇没有说话，但是他摇摆着的臀，轻轻地来回蹭着朱一龙的下身。朱一龙伸手抽出白宇掖进里面的衬衫，双手伸进去，向上抚摸着白宇柔软光滑的小腹，白律师一直保持着良好的健身习惯，腰肢细软，小腹上覆着一层柔韧的软肉，朱警官简直爱不释手。两个人纠缠着又滚到沙发上，白宇趴在沙发上，朱一龙叉开双腿跪在他身上，隔着西装裤揉捏他挺翘弹软的臀肉，大手用力抓着臀肉揉捏，西装裤被抓出褶皱，白宇舒服的轻哼出声。男人之间的性爱，疼痛就是别样的催情剂，白宇觉得自己已经快要完全勃起了，朱一龙硬挺的肉棒隔着两人的裤子在白宇臀上顶动摩擦。朱一龙看着白宇的细腰翘臀，心火上来的很快，原本色情撩人的动作变得急切。白宇的衬衫被他推到肩上，他压到白宇的背上，手从白宇的裤腰伸进去，肉贴肉的掐住白宇的臀瓣，朱一龙狎呢的舔吻着白宇的后背，时不时传来的吮吸声让白宇无法自制的兴奋起来。白宇想要轻轻动动身子，朱一龙就心领神会地把他翻过来，衬衫前面的扣子已经被蹭开两个，露着白宇的锁骨和半片已经被情欲烧红的胸膛。朱一龙盯着白宇的眼睛，慢慢低下头，印在白宇胸膛正中央。只一下白宇就控制不住的发出舒爽的喟叹，用手扣住朱一龙的头，按住他和自己接吻，白宇吻的急切，唇舌交织间水声啧啧，朱一龙吻技一向不如他，干脆将主动权让给饥渴的猫咪，自己专注于揉捏白宇的乳尖。白宇长了一身好皮肉，细白柔软，乳尖粉嫩，看起来娇嫩可爱又肉欲十足。两个人从第一次做爱到现在，身体都十分契合，朱一龙轻轻揉弄着指尖小巧柔嫩的乳尖，感受它慢慢变得硬挺，而白宇的呼吸也随之变得紊乱急躁。朱一龙狠狠亲了白宇一口就松开了交织的唇舌，直起身子跪坐起来，白宇躺在沙发上粗喘着，朱一龙把他拽起来，自己坐到沙发上，让白宇跨坐到他的腿上，白宇趴在他的胸口轻轻喘着。白宇隐约知道下面要发生什么，故而向后微微翘着臀，朱一龙吻着他的耳朵，解开他的皮带，慢慢剥下他的西装裤和内裤，露出白软细腻的臀。白宇稍稍蹭动了两下，似是躲开朱一龙落在耳上的亲吻，又像是撒娇讨好主人的小动物。朱一龙轻轻拍了两下臀肉，感受臀肉在掌下荡出一些细微的波澜。明明一点都不痛，白宇却颤抖个不行，朱一龙高高扬起手，掌风落下，打出“啪”的一声脆响，白宇乖巧的数着“1”。这是他们两个热爱的情趣，手掌拍打臀肉，感受臀肉慢慢发热的温度以及细微变化的手感，听着白宇压抑的痛呼再在手掌不时的揉弄中，转化为舒爽的呻吟；白宇沉迷于朱一龙带给他的美妙刺痛，感受着发热的掌心，痛苦欢愉都由他带给他，记录着甜美的到来，用自己的身体，掌控朱一龙的快感。打了10下的时候，白宇的臀肉已经布满了微红的掌印，白宇的身体也开始颤抖，毕竟朱一龙每一下都没有收力，拍打之间的脆响，让他的耳膜享受高潮。而且白宇也不会允许他收力，这痛让他兴奋，让他尖叫着高潮，等打完三十下，白宇的阴茎已经吐出大量的爱液沾湿朱一龙的衬衫。  
白宇奖励似的吻了两下朱一龙的唇，朱一龙再想接着吻，他却站起来，踩掉落在脚踝上的裤子与内裤，拽着朱一龙走回卧室。床，才是性爱最舒服的地方，白宇只看了朱一龙一眼，朱一龙就心领神会地坐到床边解开裤子拉链，掏出自己已经完全勃起的硕大阴茎。白宇乖巧地跪到他身前，低下头去吮吸亲吻肉红色肿大的龟头，朱一龙捏住他的后颈肉，轻轻揉捏了两下，白宇就乖乖地给他做深喉。朱一龙的鸡巴又大又粗，起初白宇是绝对吃不下的，只能尽力含住龟头吮吸，双手揉搓着粗大肉棒。如今多年调教，白宇很轻松的就可以吞下朱一龙的大鸡巴，喉口的嫩肉还会轻轻收缩，刺激的朱一龙仰头呻吟出声。白宇吊着眼看朱一龙，朱一龙这会儿正仰着头呻吟粗喘，呼出的热气仿佛喷在他的耳边，烧的他全身都热起来。白宇给朱一龙口交，从来不用自慰都能射出来，朱一龙捏着他后颈的手，粗哑的呻吟声，包括侵犯他口腔的鸡巴都能让他高潮。白宇不能发出呻吟，但是朱一龙感觉到白宇细微颤抖地身子就知道他射了。白宇又给朱一龙做了两下深喉，就将鸡巴吐出来，侧着脸趴在朱一龙大腿根大口喘着粗气。朱一龙轻轻揉着白宇的头发，另一只手就在白宇眼前撸动着自己的阴茎。白宇缓了一会儿，吻了一下朱一龙的肉棒，就爬起来，将朱一龙推倒在床上，自己骑上去，肉棒正好抵在他的两团圆润的臀肉之间，他上身还穿着凌乱的衬衫，衬衫下摆还沾着刚刚他射出的精液。朱一龙从床头柜里拿出润滑给白宇扩张，白宇一颗一颗解开自己的扣子，俯下身和朱一龙接吻，朱一龙做扩张的时候很温柔，手指伸进肉穴轻轻的打转，一点点拓开紧窄的肉道。白宇笑眯眯地啄吻着朱一龙，当朱一龙按到他的敏感点的时候，他就凑到朱一龙耳边轻轻呻吟。朱一龙凑过去咬了他的鼻尖一下，手指狠狠摁在凸起的前列腺上，只一下白宇就全身酥麻仿佛过电一样。  
白宇轻轻拽出朱一龙给他扩张的三根手指，臀肉在肉棒上前后摩擦，朱一龙想要扶着肉棒插进去，却被白宇拍开了手。白宇自己扶着肉棒，一点一点往下坐，朱一龙的肉棒又粗又长，他的小穴吃的很困难，但是也是真的很爽，硕大的龟头撑开穴嘴，插入肉穴，挤压着润滑发出啧啧水声，朱一龙这会儿已经完全忘了自己刚才说想让白宇穿着西装被他操，他只想扒光白宇的所有衣服，让白宇赤裸着，在他身上放荡的操自己的肉棒。白宇左右摇晃着屁股，慢慢往下坐，刚刚被掌掴过的臀肉还微微发疼，好不容易坐到底将肉棒全部吃进去，又被刺痛感激的挺直了腰向上躲，肉棒和穴肉摩擦之间产生无限快意，白宇还未摆脱痛感就又被卷入性的漩涡。  
朱一龙这会儿并不急了，虽然白宇肏弄他自己的动作并不够劲儿，但是这会儿他看到的景象就足够让他射满白宇的小穴。白宇脱掉衬衫赤裸的骑在朱一龙的鸡巴上，不断的扭动腰肢，摇摆屁股操着自己，双手饥渴地揉捏着自己两边的乳尖，时不时还张开手狠狠地抓起乳肉拍打。原本粉嫩的乳尖被白宇急切的动作欺负的红肿起来，乳肉上的手指印也看起来像是被凌虐后的样子。朱一龙掐着白宇的细腰，随着白宇的动作，配合他向上挺动，白宇原本是爽得仰起头，被朱一龙向上顶的动作操的有点受不住，才低下头想要向这个坏男人求饶。朱一龙穿戴整齐，身上还穿着背带枪套，唯有裤子拉链大开，露出狰狞淫荡的肉棒肏着放荡的自己，白宇瞬间被击中g点，随着快感，大起大落的操着自己“啊.…哥哥，用力…啊嗯！操我，再深一点…啊啊啊啊……”白宇屁股拍打着朱一龙的肌肤，阴毛搔过臀瓣上的印迹带来酥麻的刺痛爽感。  
朱一龙并没有太过分的动作，只是小幅度的向上顶肏白宇的嫩穴，他能感受到白宇的穴已经自行分泌出了淫水，抽插之间有小小的水声，白宇对此浑然不觉，他并不知道自己淫荡的肉穴是多么欢迎入侵者，穴肉绵软的裹着肉棒，不管是不时地收缩还是时刻都微微颤抖的穴壁，都欢迎着入侵者的动作。朱一龙终于不再满足于白宇的动作，他猛地坐起来把白宇捞进怀里，突然的动作让肉棒进入了前所未有的深度，白宇爽的淫乱大叫，双腿紧紧盘上朱一龙的腰，仰着头颤抖。朱一龙抱着他又换成跪姿，白宇被刚刚那一下彻底肏软了，像一根藤蔓一样软软的缠在朱一龙身上。朱一龙掐着他的屁股用力肏入最深处，在里面顶弄转圈，龟头欺负着敏感点，肉棒摩擦穴壁，白宇紧紧抱着朱一龙的背，被肏出凌碎的泣音，白宇头抵着朱一龙的肩膀，身子拱起来，像一弧半满的月。  
白宇用脚后跟磨蹭着朱一龙的后腰，似是求饶，但朱一龙却把这当成催促，更加用力的向上顶肏，白宇想要挣动，却又被朱一龙落在他屁股上的巴掌打的一愣。白宇委屈的哭出声，呜呜的哭声又被朱一龙狂乱的肏弄顶的支离破碎。朱一龙并不是不心疼白宇，只是他知道，白宇这个时候哭才说明他爽，让他哭，让他痛，才能让他尽情高潮。白宇射过一次的阴茎没有触碰就再次勃起，随着朱一龙的肏弄上下摇摆，白宇想要去抚慰自己，却被顶的根本不敢松开抱住朱一龙的手，只能在朱一龙耳边哀求他帮帮自己。朱一龙的回答是变为三浅一深的肏弄。白宇哭着呻吟，要哥哥轻一点，要老公慢一点，求求爸爸疼疼宝宝吧，各种称呼骚话说了个遍，却只得到朱一龙侧过头一个轻轻的亲吻。  
朱一龙低头咬住白宇的肩膀用力冲刺，他从刚才到现在一直没射，鸡巴憋的快成青紫色，白宇这会儿已经被过载的快感刺激的脑袋发昏，只知道哼唧着呻吟，他全身仿佛都在高潮，阴茎甚至没有完全勃起就又射了一次。朱一龙射进他肉穴里的时候，他也只是轻轻抖了两下，朱一龙的精液又多又烫，刺激的穴壁不断收缩，感觉就像是在吮吸精液的贪吃小嘴。朱一龙发出满足的喟叹，他轻轻的把白宇放到床上，抽出自己的鸡巴，静静观赏精液从合不拢的嫣红穴口流出来的美景。白宇迷蒙着双眼腮边挂着泪，赤裸的躺在床上，腿间一片淋漓，精液混着他的淫水，小腹上是自己的精液以及流下的汗水，胸膛上指印斑驳，乳尖红肿，色情极了。  
朱一龙并不打算就到此结束。  
第二天上午十点白宇才醒过来，他浑身酸疼得很，赤裸的胸膛上吻痕牙印交织，原本的指印都已褪下，但是这些痕迹依旧显示着昨晚的激烈。朱一龙后来又拉着他从正面做了两次，朱一龙吻遍他全身，在胸口，腿根，背后留下了无数暴君的痕迹，白宇做完觉得自己简直是快要在高潮中死去。  
朱一龙这会儿站在床尾穿衣服，今天下午要开总结大会，他换上一身警服，看上去禁欲十足十分严肃，大概谁都想不到，在床上他是个要吃人的衣冠禽兽。朱一龙手里拿着警帽，回头和白宇吻别，白宇吻了他好几下，朱一龙笑着问他：“对昨晚的奖励吗”白宇微笑着点头。  
从始至终，喜欢粗暴的是他白宇，喜欢在自己身上留下痕迹的是他白宇，朱一龙才是被调教那一方。  
朱一龙起身离开去警队，白宇则继续补眠，并开始盘算新的玩法。


End file.
